In a wireless multihop network, each node corresponds with one or more neighbours. Most multihop solutions implemented to date have assumed that each node has a single radio that operates in a TDM (time division multiplex) fashion to communicate with each of its neighbours. In other words, the single radio is used to communicate in sequence with each of its neighbours. The use of a single radio in a node that has multiple neighbours contributes to delay and reduced throughput due to the sharing of the radio resource amongst all of the neighbouring nodes. A partial solution to this problem is to use multiple radios in each node such that the radios can simultaneously communicate with multiple neighbours. Depending on the number of neighbours a given node has versus the number of radios the node has, the radios may still need to be shared amongst the neighbours. More specifically, if there are more neighbours than there are radios, then radio sharing will need to be implemented. Also, even if there are as many radios as there are neighbours, interference may preclude the simultaneous operation of these radios to the neighbours.
A simple solution is to add radios to a node and then pre-assign the radios for each neighbour node. This is a static solution based on the number of existing neighbours. Each radio is equipped with its own scheduler.